Black Market
The Black Market, released in the 10-1-08 Patch, is one of the main features of Combat Arms. It is a special variation of the Shop, the exception being that the items bought here are exclusive weaponry and items. Another main difference is that the Black Market also uses NX instead of GP as its currency. NX is earned by buying and activating Nexon GameCards (or Wallie Cards in Europe). In the Market, one can buy things such as Mercenaries, Special items, (like Clan Emblems, Clan Name Changes), special Vests and Uniforms, and exclusive weaponry; all free of any normal rank restrictions. Due to the 04-14-10 patch, Black Market items can now be bought online on the Combat Arms website. Overview The Black Market is a place where players can differ themselves from other users. A person wearing or using items from the Black Market is easily noticeable, as most items there are exclusive. Items bought here also have a great tactical advantage over most GP items. The promise of NX users and non-paying players still having a balance is still a top priority to keep players in Combat Arms. However, more and more "Black Market Exclusive" weapons and gear are starting to build up. Most of these items do not have any GP variant, meaning no other gear has such a statistic or variant. These items includes the P90 TR and the M11 Tactical Knife. All black market items are available to any ranks. Some items are just slight improvements of other GP weapons, meaning they're not exaggerated and have jaw-dropping stats no other GP-bought weapon has. Most others, however, are overwhelmingly powerful, and extremely unfair to the average player. As such, many players have and will continue to complain of the unfairity of the Black Market. The Black market also sells Specialists and Specialist gear, although it costs a whopping amount of money in real life. Trivia *Note that after the 2-04-09 Patch, all items and gear in the Black Market no longer have any rank restrictions, so it might not be rare to see a Trainee holding a Dragunov Black in a low-ranked server. *Nexon had promised that items bought here would only be cosmetic; but they gradually started improving NX items. Items such as Mei and the HDS-4 sight confirm this. *Many players also call players using Black Market weapons as "NX Noobs" or "NX Nerds". *On the other hand, players often solicit people using NX items for NX. These people are usually rejected or ignored. *In the recent patch, only people who have Bronze NX level can enter the Black Market. The amount of NX bought to reach Bronze had increased to $25–30. Also there was a new NX level introduced called Copper. *Currently, very few standard Black Market firearms can be bought for a permanent duration; this is ultimately the smartest choice in spending NX, because not buying for permanent causes you to potentially spend unlimited NX. *Due to the retirement sale, many of the Black Market firearms have lost their permanent duration price, meaning you may not buy those weapons for permanent duration. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic